rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S3 Ep. 6 (Results
Welcome ladies. For this challenge all teams are getting critiqued. No one is safe. You will all be getting critiqued...as teams. First up...Team Asia O'Hara Nicholas: I felt like you guys had a very creative and funny concept. Your name and app cover were very brilliant and creative. I also loved your profile, it was giving me Asia O'Hara Season 10 Episode 3 Challenge Realness and I loved it. You all looked fabulous on the runway and everything you guys did tonight was spot on! Kittenvelour15: Your concept was very unique and funny. I absolutely loved your dating profile it made me bust out laughing. Your runway looks all looked great except I felt Jinkx didn't deliver as much as Asia and Juju. But tonight amazing job. OriMoxx: Really creative concept! I liked that you guys decided to go with a comedy aspect for this challenge. And all of your looks from you guys are really good but my only one bad critique is for Fame. Fame, I would have liked to see you pose a different way because I only got robe and wished I saw more naughty nighties but overall good job on this challenge! Next up...Team Phi Phi O'Hara Nicholas: You guys actually had a well organized concept and your profiles look great, but unfortunately this was a team challenge and one of you didn't submit a runway look. Manila didn't contribute to the team and it was really unfortunate because your team had a good chance of doing really well. Kittenvelour15: Your team unfortunately landed in the bottom. You had a well written concept and great looks but due to the fact Manila didn't submit is why you are here. Phi Phi this kind of lands on your shoulders because I felt that you could've done more to get Manila to submit and you didn't. OriMoxx: If only all of you contributed to the work because you guys did REALLY well! I liked the direction you were going, and I always love skinny legends so that won a way into my heart. BUT, this is a team challenge and only one person didn't contribute to them to the work. But good job tonight but sadly you guys are the only team to not have a member to submit. Last up...Team Robin Nicholas: You guys' profile and app cover looked really well done and I wasn't surprised by that. The only problem was that I felt that you guys should have pushed the concept a little more to be more than subpar which I felt it was. However, as a team, you guys looked my favorite on the runway, but it would and could have been better, because although Robin and Valentina looked stunning, Viper's was a bit basic. Viper I felt like your look wasn't your best and I know you could've done better. Overall, great team effort by all of you. Kittenvelour15: I really liked your app. The concept was well done but I feel like you didn't push yourselves enough but your runway looks are amazing especially Valentina's. Viper yours was little bit basic I've seen amazing looks that you have turned, that was not it. And Robin I really liked your look as well. Great Job. OriMoxx: I loved the direction you were going for and you took me all the way! Going for a dating app that focuses on only looks and with no personality whatsoever and that could be an actual dating app in real life! Valentina, you killed the runway tonight! Viper, your look tonight however was really basic compared to everyone else. Plus I feel like no one would ever sleep in that. You guys did a really good job tonight with the direction you guys were going! Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck at the forum, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Team Robin Your dating apps and profile were total likes... You're safe. Team Asia O'Hara Your team had a unique and funny concept along with great teamwork... Condragulations, you're all the winners of this week's challenge. Team Phi Phi O'Hara Although your team did fairly well This was a team challenge and one of you didn't contribute Jujubee and Phi Phi O'Hara... You're safe. Manila Luzon All the way from the Philippines, you served everything just right but unfortunately, you let your team down and didn't contribute at all... Now, Sashay away. Category:Blog posts